


Rule #26

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when it has to do with Grace, sometimes a shark cage is necessary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #26

He was being called a hypocrite and told double standards weren’t cool when it came to the rules, but in this case, Danny thought it was totally justifiable. Bikinis and his ten year-old daughter do not mix, and anyone who thought otherwise would end up wet...floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean kind of wet. Possibly shark food wet if he couldn’t wait to get to the shark cage.

Imagine Danny’s surprise when he got to the beach to see his precious baby girl – his Monkey – emerging from the surf, carrying a new surf board…and sporting a two piece bright blue bikini.

“Grace Elizabeth Williams!” Danny bellowed, “What in the world are you wearing?!”

Grace had a bright smile on her face, but the instant she heard Danny use her full name and that he was yelling, she paused and the color nearly drained from her face, “You…don’t like it?” she asked timidly, “Step-Stan bought it for me from Japan and said it looked cute on me.”

Danny took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to contain his anger “No…I don’t like it. I told you that you were never to wear something like that.” He held out a towel for Grace, “Wrap up, we’re leaving!”

Grace dropped her board, took the towel from Danny and wrapped it around her body, “Mommy…” she began, but promptly closed her mouth and didn’t finish the sentence when she saw the look on Danny’s face, “Sorry Danno. I won’t wear it again.”

Grace picked up her board and wandered to where Kono had come up from the surf, “Thanks for the lesson, Kono. Danno’s here and he said I have to go.” She tried to control her emotions but she wasn’t doing a very good job of it because Danny had never been mad at her like he was now.

Kono eyed Danny and could tell from his posture and the tension of his jaw, something clearly wasn’t right. “Okay Gracie. See you this weekend for our next lesson.” Kono said as she gave Grace a smile and hug.

Danny quickly ushered Grace to the Camaro, loaded her board in the back and headed to Steve’s for the rest of the afternoon before it was time to drop Grace back with her Rachel. The entire drive Danny was still working to control his anger and every so often Grace would look at him, sigh, then look back out the side window,

As Danny turned the corner on to the street that Steve’s house was on, Grace finally turned and looked at Danny before speaking softly, “Danno…” she waited a bit then continued, “are you mad at me?”

Danny turned into Steve’s driveway, shut off the engine before turning and looking Grace, “No, Monkey, I’m not mad at you. Just upset with your mom and Step Stan.” He reached out and gently stroked her face, “Why don’t you go inside, get changed and see if Steve needs help with dinner.”

Grace chewed on her lower lip and looked at Danny, “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?”

Danny smiled, leaned over and gave Grace a hug, “Of course I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He released her from the hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, “Go on inside and get changed. I’ll be in soon.”

Grace sighed, took her seat belt off, opened the car door, got out and closed it behind her before walking towards the house.  
******  
After about twenty minutes Danny still had come in, Steve knew something was up. He hadn’t heard the Camaro’s engine rev to life, so that meant Danny was still in the car. Steve looked out the front window and sure enough, there was Danny still in the car.

“Grace, I’m going to outside to talk with Danno. We’ll be back in a bit.” Steve said as he opened the front door. He walked towards the Camaro, opened the door and heard the tail end of Danny’s conversation.

“I owe you one Tyler. Pier tomorrow at four pm. See you then.” Danny ended the call and looked at Steve, “Not a word.”

Steve held up his hands in a placating fashion, “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You have a face. I know that face.” Danny said as he dropped his phone on the passenger seat, “It’s the same face Grace gets when Rachel and I won’t let her do something all her school friends are doing.”

Steve rolled his eyes, picked up Danny’s phone and slid into the car, “I don’t know what’s going on because Grace wouldn’t tell me…but if you’re calling Tyler that means you want the shark cage.” Steve searched Danny’s face to see if he was right or wrong and seeing that he was right, he continued, “So who could have possibly pissed you off enough that you want to shark cage them?”

“Stan…” Danny grumbled.

Steve blinked a couple of times and waited to see if Danny was joking, “You’re serious?” he asked, “Besides the obvious, what could he have done to warrant being tossed in a shark cage?” he paused again, worry, a touch of fear and anger flashed across his eyes, “did someone threaten him with doing harm Grace?”

“Ease off the throttle, Super SEAL!” Danny said, “It’s nothing like that.” He sighed, “Just…never mind. I wasn’t going to go through with it.” He moved to get out of the car.

Steve calmed some and reached for Danny, “Wait…what has you so upset then?”

Danny sighed, “You know Kono’s been giving Grace surfing lessons and I went to pick her up today from the beach she was…” he ran a hand through his hair, “She was wearing a bikini.”

Steve barked out a laugh, “You’re this upset over her wearing a bikini?” he looked at Danny, “You know Kono almost always wears a bikini when she surfs.”

“Not Kono!” Danny practically yelled, “Grace was wearing the bikini!” he took a deep breath to stop the rising anger, “Grace came trotting out of the water towards me and she had on a bikini. Our ten year old daughter was wearing some bright blue piece of skimpy material that I’m sure Kono wouldn’t wear. She said Step Stan got her from Japan”

Steve was quiet for a bit. He got why Danny was upset. Ten years old was too young for Grace, or any girl to wear a bikini, but he didn’t think it warranted Stan being tossed in the cage. Now he had to figure out how to voice this to Danny without upsetting him further.

“D…I get you’re upset but tossing Stan into a shark cage wouldn’t have accomplished anything. It would have just pissed Rachel off and you already know she’s still mad from the Judge agreeing to let us take Grace to Jersey for Thanksgiving.”

Danny knew Steve was right. If he actually went through with his plan, and he’s not entirely sure he would have, the Judge would have probably ripped him a new one for that.

“Yeah…I know.” Danny gave a sigh, “It’s just…God! What the hell was Stan thinking when he bought that!?”

“I don’t know.” Steve said honestly, “Maybe he saw it as something cute that Grace would probably like.”

Danny gave Steve and incredulous look, “cute bikini and Grace do not belong in the same air space.”

Steve nodded his head, “And shark caging Stan is a very bad idea.”

 _Rule #26 Grace is never allowed to wear a bikini. If anyone ever buys her a bikini then rule #25 becomes null and void._

**Author's Note:**

> I can only think of so many rules. [Please leave me some (aka prompts are nice)](http://writergurlscrn.livejournal.com/73095.html?thread=60039#t60039)


End file.
